A traffic light controls traffic flowing through a particular intersection. A traffic light illuminates a series of different color lenses to cause traffic moving in one direction through the intersection to stop prior to crossing the intersection so that traffic moving in another direction may cross through the intersection unimpeded. Stopping at a traffic light may increase a person's travel time and decrease the fuel efficiency of the person's vehicle.